One-shot Nosferatu vs kaii killer (English)
by Alzef137
Summary: Alucard is sent to kill a certain couple of vampire, what will happen when he meet kiss-shot in the koyomi vamp arc history?


Like in the Animal Planet channel this is going to be an "animal duel", but, of course, the competitors aren't animals, are vampires.

The fight will be: Alucard vs Kiss-shot-Acerola-orion-Heart-under-blade

Let's analyze the fighters.

Alucard

Immortality: Complete recover of damage with the souls of the persons that he devored

Regeneration: Because of his immortality

Super-human abilities

Levitation and flying

Shadow manipulation

Transformation

Immunity to the sunlight

Telekinesis

Telepathy

Intangibility

Energy drain (like all the vampires)

Summon creatures

Weapons anti-vampire: Casull and Jackal

And now

Kiss-shot-Acerola-orion-Heart-under-blade

Immortality: A very strong power, she can't die easily, even with using her weaknesses

Regeneration: Recover of every damage in an instant

Super-human abilities

Transformation: Can transform parts of her body in everything or the full body

Creation: Like the transformation skill, an example is her dress she is always wearing

Sword Kokorowatari: The demon weapon that only damage oddities

Vampire gaze: In Kizumonogatari she used that skill, the effect is the destroying of the thing she directs her gaze

Levitation: In her chibi-form she sited down in the roof of Koyomi's bedroom

Resistance to the sun: She didn't die with a sunlight exposition but she is harmed

Energy drain

Well let's go to the fic.

~In Hellsing quarters~

In the room of Integra, a certain nosferatu popped out of the shadows "Did you call me, master?" his sinister gaze penetrated Integra, but she didn't reacted "yes Alucard, I have a mission to you" her words has a professional tint according to her cool-gaze "you and Seras ar going to Japan" she looked at him "uh? Why Japan?" he asked with interesting "the reports tell that actually three vampire hunters went to that country in pursuit of a mystery vampire" she asked coldly again "why just don't let them be?" his question was, of course, a joke, he love kill, it's not important if is a vampire, a human or whatever it is "I believe is a powerful one, Guillitinecuter (Author: I don't know how it really write his name), an archbishop of a new religion allied with a vampire hunter and a half-vampire hunter" in that moment Seras opened the door of the room "sorry for be late~ what about a vampire hunter? Isn't that weird?" she asked innocent "Why are you so surprised?" both Alucard and Integra questioned her "you are a vampire-hunter vampire too" conclude Integra "However you two are going, don´t disappoint me" Integra sentenced "yes my master" the answer of Alucard "yes Integra-sama" Seras responded at the same time.

~In Japan~

"If I don't eat them I die" was the answer of the blonde vampire, Koyomi looked at her "oh, don't tell me it bothers thy, we are vampires thou know" she looked at him, waiting for an answer "I-I'm sorry" Koyomi escaped to outside of the ruins, when he was in the environs, he looked a tall shadow *bang* a gun was discharged, the blonde vampire gasped and, waking up rushed to the location of her servant after listen a horrific yell. Hurled in the floor was Koyomi with a hole in the center of his stomach, convulsing, and his wound, like she can see, are not healing "Is a nice night, don't you think?" a man voice snapped her out of her confusion, her gaze translated of the deadly body to a man's shadow, he dressed in red, and held a very-long one hand gun, he smiled "Hello miss" behind him a lady popped out of his back "What…. No Why!?" she cried "I am a vampire hunter, so who are you miss?" he is very confident about himself, inevitably she laughed "A vampire hunter? Are thou an idiot? Well, thou don't know me, so let me introduce myself" she unhalted "I am the iron blooded, hot blooded, cold blooded, the kaii killer, Kiss-shot-Acerola-orion-Heart-under-blade" she says confident "Thou can call me Heart-under-blade" added "K-Kiss-shot" Koyomi whispered, the wound was started to heal, Seras cavil in that "oh, look master" she looks surprised "hm?" his gaze moved to the point Seras was staring "well, well, you are a powerful vampire indeed" he chuckled, Koyomi was getting up "Are thou all right sevant?" The lady's gaze was worried "yes, I am alright" she sighed relieved.

A moment of silence, nobody speak, before Alucard pointed at Kiss-shot "I am Alucard, is nice to meet you Heart-under-blade" his sinister smile appears "is too bad, but I need to kill you" he chuckled again "don't tell me, Without persistent symptoms?" Koyomi asked bravely "hm? Where you heard that boy?" Alucard was confused "It doesn't matter" the young man replied "I don't get it" Seras speak after some time "we are here to kill them, anything more is not important" Alucard started getting inpatient.

Then… Kiss-shot has something important to say to her servant, she only hopped they has sufficient time, but they don't have, Alucard shot to Kiss-shot, and a hole appeared in her stomach, she, with a face of sourprise fell down to the ground without say anything, she is not dead, but this impacted Koyomi '_He hurt your master'_ a voice inside his head say darkly _'you need to punish him'_ the voice gained in the instincts "YOU!" in that instant Koyomi was in front of Alucard, and punched him in the face without resistance, the nosferatu flew in the air some meters after fell down standing, he chuckled, a line of blood appeared but was healed, Alucard took his gun, pointed to Koyomi, but he was ready, with monstrous movements, he took to the shirt Seras, who resisted, but has no effect, the ferrous grab was no affected, however Sera's body was pierced by the shoot of Alucard, he started to get annoyed and continuous shot to Koyomi who is going more and more mad, when Kiss-shot woke up she can sense the madness within the bind of them "servant…" she said, but was no time to argue, she directed her vampire gaze to the arms of Alucard, and then ripped whit the pressure, Alucard looked to her, and, of the wounds, popped out a dog's shadow, in that moment, Kiss-shot pulled out of her stomach the Kokorowatari, and when the dog started to move to her, she cut it of the half, and the nosferatu sensed pain "What?" he is not chuckling any more.

Seras entered in the same mad mode like Koyomi, them both was fighting with brutality, with only one difference: the regenerating skills of the blonde vampire were inherited by her servant, Seras is not a nosferatu; her regeneration is too slow compared to Koyomi. Seras endured in the attempt to shot down Koyomi, but the gun is not heavy for both vampires, in a certain time, the gun was launched to the ruins, crashing with a magical barrier placed in the construction. When Sera punched Koyomi, no matter who many times, he simply regenerated the hurt part, one time and again, and again, and ignoring the pain, increasing in madness, Kiss-shot noticed the fact, but when the time to survive is short enough she can do nothing about it.

When the fight becoming both physical and long-range, Alucard tried to stop Koyomi, Hellsing needs Seras, so the gun pointed at him, in that very momento Kiss-shot approached to him, opening her mouth she bite him, and start to drain his vitality, Alucard noticed too late, when Kiss-shot only started, the effects automatically made Alucard start regenerating, he tried to do the same with her, but in the instant that she noticed, the silent order took Koyomi running to him "STOP THIS" Koyomi felt down with a holy strike, his face started to regenerate and he cried in pain, the 4 vampire gazes returned to a medium-age man: Oshino, he looked at Koyomi "hahaha, Araragi-kun you are really energetic, did something good happen?" his phrase indicated he know all, for Kiss-shot at least "don't interfere human" Alucard pointed at Oshino "oh, vampire-kun don't be like that, you are full of energy, did something good happen" Oshino took his cigar and putted in his own mouth "you have nothing to do here, I'm solving this problem, and, it's obvious this fight is very equal, but, if you kill him or her, my work is not completed" Oshino save his cigar "We don't need your… services, and I think miss Heart-under-blade hurts you a little, you are to lose, did you know that?" Alucard chuckled but not happily "Is for my seals, anyways, I don't really care, in the future I will kill you, pray all you know… Until then" he vanished, Seras, getting up, run away without say any word "Thank you Oshino" say Koyomi confused "no, if Heart-under-blade-san has no bite him, my intervention will be for nothing" Kiss-shot Chuckled "I tell thou before, I am in my best condition in a very long time, however he was powerful, I'm wishing fight without his barrier or wherever he said" her laugh was of truly happiness "by the way, servant…" she now looks serious "What is Kiss-shot?" she looked at her eyes "I have something to propose thy"

~End~

Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing or kizumonogatari, only this little plot.

Alzef: Hello there, this is my first English fic, I actually study English so I can have my errors, I will thank you I you correct me, also give me your opinion, it was good? It missed something? Would you add something? Please review!


End file.
